<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing Assurances by fuckingoodtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863556">Soothing Assurances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime'>fuckingoodtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and his Dad have a frank conversation about what Matt got up to with Peter and Pastor Henry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Johnson/Matt Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing Assurances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The events at church are burned into Matt’s mind. He can’t stop thinking about how good it felt with his cock in Peter’s slick mouth or Pastor Henry’s sunk deep into his hole, stretching him farther than he thought possible. They’d explained after that sharing this kind of love between them was a show of God’s love and mercy. He wants them to be happy in His kingdom, after all.</p>
<p>It makes sense in the moment when he was sated and tired but now a few days later, Matt keeps wondering if it really was. He trusts Pastor Henry with his life and the feelings of doubt made him so very guilty. Will God be mad that he can’t trust all the way in his church leader? That is even worse.</p>
<p>When he just can’t keep it in anymore, Matt decides he needs to tell. He waits until his Dad gets home and settles for the night. Dad sits in his easy chair watching the news and Matt pulls at his courage to approach. Apparently something in his expression clued Dad in that something is bothering him.</p>
<p>“You okay, sport?” he asks and Matt shakes his head. “Come here.”</p>
<p>Matt climbs into Dad’s lap and instantly feels ten times better. Dad is so big and strong and warm and he’ll protect him forever. It’s just the two of them most of the time since Mom has a very important out of state job, but Dad always makes sure Matt’s cared for. Matt sighs with a little relief as he leans against Dad’s chest.</p>
<p>“Okay, buddy. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>How did Matt even begin to explain it. He chews at his lip a little and then sits up because he’s a big boy and he needs to face things head on, just like Dad taught him.</p>
<p>“Is… Is it okay for…” The words escape him but Dad’s patient and just gives him time to get them back. “Do you ever touch people in… in their private places?”</p>
<p>Dad blinks like he didn’t expect anything like that. “I do. I did with your mother and sometimes I have friends that I do that with. Did someone touch your privates?”</p>
<p>Matt nods vigorously, glad that Dad figured out what he meant. Dad makes a quiet hum and then asks, “Did you want them to? Did you feel good?”</p>
<p>“I… Yes,” Matt answers honestly. He had really liked it. “My, um. My thing got hard and Peter touched it and then Father Henry did and, um. Other stuff. It felt really good.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Dad says and Matt’s relief almost makes him dizzy. Of course Dad would know if it’d really been okay or not! “As long as it feels good and you like it, that’s okay to do. If it’s ever scary or the person touching you is scary or the person you’re touching is scared, then it’s not okay. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Nodding again, Matt picks at a loose string at the bottom of his shirt. “So… As long as it feels good and everyone is feeling good and not scared, it’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Got it in one,” Dad says with a smile and gives him a little squeeze. “I knew you were smart cookie.”</p>
<p>Matt giggles and then hugs Dad tight around the neck. He’d been so very worried that Dad might be mad or God might be. Dad hugs him back and then eases him to sitting up again.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I touch your privates?” Dad asks and Matt’s face goes red before he nods. Dad smiles and kisses his cheek, then one of his hands starts to slide up Matt’s thigh. “Tell me what Peter did.”</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Matt looks down and watches Dad’s hand get closer to the junction of his legs. “He, um. He rubbed my privates and then got my shorts open and put his hand on my thing.”</p>
<p>Dad nods and does exactly that, his hand cupping over Matt’s private parts and beginning to gently rub. It hadn’t been hard before but now he can feel it getting that way quickly. Dad kisses over to Matt’s neck and then starts kissing there as Matt starts breathing faster.</p>
<p>“Is it good?” Dad asks and Matt’s answer is to rub his hips up to Dad’s hand. That just makes Dad chuckle and then get his pants open so he can fish Matt’s thing out of his pants and envelop it in one big, warm hand. Matt’s breathing quickens. The lips at his neck, so gentle and hot on his skin, along with Dad’s stroking, are making his whole body tingle with good feelings. He wonders if Dad is going to make him mess up his clothes.</p>
<p>“What next?” Dad prompts without stopping and it takes Matt a second to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Then he, um. He kissed with his tongue.”</p>
<p>Dad hums again, lifting his head up from Matt’s shoulder. A gentle nudge with his free hand to turn Matt’s face and then Dad’s lips find his. It’s different than kissing Peter was. Dad’s so big and warm and safe. When Dad licks his lips, Matt opens them eagerly and then moans at the feeling of Dad’s tongue sliding along his own. It fills his mouth so much, tracing over it like Dad’s making a map. Dad’s still stroking him and Matt’s awash with sensation, right there in Dad’s lap.</p>
<p>Dad breaks off a moment so Matt can breathe and then kisses him again just as much. It almost feels like Matt’s drowning, overwhelmed by all the touch and good feelings. He stiffens and groans as he feels himself crest and spill all over Dad’s fingers. Dad keeps kissing him, keeps touching him through it until every spurt of seed has dribbled out. Matt half collapses against Dad’s chest panting.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, my baby boy,” Dad says with a kiss to his forehead, then looks at his wet hand. Right before his eyes, Dad lifts his hand and then licks along his palm right in the mess Matt made. “Delicious.”</p>
<p>“He… put his mouth on me, next,” Matt says, still tingly.</p>
<p>“That must have felt very good,” Dad replies and Matt nods. “It feels good with people do that to me, too.”</p>
<p>Last time, Matt had let Peter do what he wanted, had joined him in licking and sucking Pastor Henry’s big thing before Pastor Henry pushed into their tight assholes to show how God wanted men to be happy. Now, though. Now his mouth goes dry when he thinks about licking Dad’s thing.</p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Dad asks, adjusting his pants a bit and Matt knows he must be hard.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Matt keeps looking down at Dad’s pants and then reaches down to touch the button. “Um. Can I…”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, sport.”</p>
<p>Matt nods and then crawls down from Dad’s lap. He wiggles out of his sticky pants and underwear before reaching to open Dad’s fly. Dad’s thing is so hot through his underwear and when Matt gets his hand in to wrap around it, it’s so big. At least as big as Pastor Henry’s was. Maybe even bigger. Matt swallows back a little moan once he’s tugged down Dad’s underwear and gets to see it. Thick, hot, the wet head just waiting for his tongue. Dad just watches him with dark eyes as Matt gets up the courage to lean in and lick it. Salty but good, like Pastor Henry’s had been. Matt sinks down to his knees as Dad widens his legs so it’s easier for Matt to lick and stroke him. Dad’s not as long as Pastor Henry but when Matt tries sucking on the head, he knows it’s so much thicker. His fingers can’t fully encircle it and it takes effort to get even just the head in his small mouth but he perseveres, especially when Dad gives a low groan and reaches over to pet his hair.</p>
<p>“Good boy, just like that,” Dad says in a low tone as Matt suckles the head and strokes both hands over the shaft. His fingers curl in Matt’s hair and start to gently push him to try and take more. Matt gives it his all, trying to relax his mouth as much as he can so Dad can fill it with his hot flesh. “Yes, suck my cock, baby boy. Your mouth feels so good.”</p>
<p>Cock, Matt remembers, is what Pastor Henry called his thing. He hadn’t known it was just a grownup word for privates.</p>
<p>As Matt continues to suck and stroke Dad’s thick rod, Dad reaches over him and pets down Matt’s back to his butt. Being pet and caressed there feels weird but not bad. Matt just keeps his attention on the task at hand, at least until he feels one of Dad’s fingers slide between his cheeks to rub along his tight hole. Matt blinks up at him without dropping his mouthful of cock and Dad just smiles as he keeps rubbing.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” he asks and since he can’t nod, Matt just hums his agreement around Dad’s cock. Dad continues to rub him and Matt’s own thing starts getting interested again. He feels Dad’s fingers push his head and does his best to take more of the throbbing tool into his mouth but soon chokes. Dad lets him up so he can cough a bit and then Matt goes right back to sucking him again.</p>
<p>“Jesus, your mouth feels so good, Matty. Keep sucking Dad’s dick, making him feel good. Did Peter and Pastor Henry play with you back here?” A harder rub against his hole and Matt hums the positive. “I bet that was nice for all of you. I bet this tight little asshole clenched so good around their cocks. Did it, baby boy?”</p>
<p>Matt tries to answer but Dad’s hips are starting to rock a bit into his mouth and i's harder to get use to the movement. Then Dad’s finger is gone and returns wet and warm to start pressing into his hole. Matt moans, eyes wide as Dad gets inside him from both ends. He barely knows which to lean into, especially when Dad pushes another finger into him and starts pumping them in and out.</p>
<p>“Knew it,” Dad says, his voice harsher as his fingers tightened in Matt’s hair again, pushing him harder onto his cock. “I knew that little hole would be a needy slut. God, Matty, you feel so good on my cock, keep sucking it, I’m almost there.”</p>
<p>Matt just closed his eyes, letting Dad rock into his mouth as he pushed into Dad’s fingers. They were digging in deeper, a third soon joining to keep stretching him wider. Matt was starting to feel hazy and wanted to touch his thing but that would mean he couldn’t touch Dad as much and he didn’t want that. His mouth was feeling a little sore but Dad’s petting and fingering and soft praise were so very good.</p>
<p>“Almost,” Dad groans and then pushes Matt off his cock with a pop as his fingers pull free. “Turn around, baby, show me that ass.”</p>
<p>Matt’s startled but he does as he’s told, turning around on his knees. One big hand grips Matt’s hip while the other pushes on his back until he has to cross his arms so he can lay his cheek on it while his butt stays up in the air.</p>
<p>“Good boy, just like that,” Dad says in a huskier tone, hand sliding to grip one of his cheeks and pull it apart from the other. Matt doesn’t know what Dad’s doing but he hears panting and the sound of skin on skin and then a burst of hot liquid shoots right at his hole. Jerking a little but unable to move from Dad’s hold, Matt just listens and concentrates on the feel of fluid leaking down his cheek and thigh, another drop sliding along his little balls.</p>
<p>“Fuck that looks good,” Dad says and then Matt feels his fingers start to push into him again, wet with- Did Dad cum on him like Matt had Peter’s face? His own heated up at the thought of being painted with his father’s seed and having it used to slick up his insides. He squirrels one hand between his legs to squeeze his thing. The press of Dad’s fingers goes deeper, rubbing against his inner walls. The thrusts are faster, harder, and Matt can only moan and rock back into them. He cries out with Dad finds the good spot in him and starts rubbing it mercilessly.</p>
<p>“Did they fuck you here next, baby boy? Stick their cocks nice and deep in this tight little ass o yours?”</p>
<p>They hadn’t yet but Matt still sobs out, “Yes!”</p>
<p>Suddenly his hole is empty and Matt almost cries because he’s so hard and he wants it so much. Dad’s still got a hold of his buttcheek and something blunder and hotter starts rubbing against him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stick my cock in you, baby? Just fuck myself nice and deep in your little body?”</p>
<p>Matt moans. “Yes, yes Dad please. Please put your thing- put your cock in me!”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so sweet to hear. I have to reward a good boy like you, Matty,” Dad says and then starts to push harder against him. Matt pants as the pressure builds, the big thick head starting to stretch him wider and wider until he’s sure he’ll rip apart. But then the head pops into him and Matt groans with relief. Dad’s so very big and it maybe hurts a little but Matt doesn’t care. He tries pushing back onto it more but Dad holds his hips firmly and takes his time. He starts to slowly rock, pushing deeper and deeper into Matt’s little body. His tight hole clenches around the intrusion and it feels like Dad’s going to break him in two but he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Dad pulls out almost all the way, leaving the thick head inside like a cap. Matt only has time to whimper once before Dad slams into him all the way to the root, jolting Matt forward on the floor. The deep stretch is so sudden but Matt wants it, needs it, and when Dad does that again, he rocks back hard into it.</p>
<p>“Good boy, good little cum whore,” Dad says breathlessly. “I’m going to ruin this greedy boyhole.”</p>
<p>Whatever Dad chooses to do, Matt doesn’t care as long as that thick cock continues to stretch him wide and dig in deep. The rhythm Dad starts up is fast and hard as his cock fills Matt up so well. He can barely hold on with the way Dad fucks him, moaning and gasping and just taking whatever Dad gives him. He belongs to this cock now, can’t even imagine not being fucked on it.</p>
<p>Dad grabs a handful of Matt’s hair, tugging his head up. Matt’s back arches but he follows Dad’s pull and groans as that somehow changes the angle inside him to be even better. He sees stars with every hard thrust, that thick cockhead rubbing his sweet spot so easily. It’s too much quickly and Matt’s cumming into the carpet as Dad groans at the way Matt clenches even more around him. Dad lets go of Matt’s hair and jerks out of him, only to haul Matt back up to his feet. As Dad sits down in his chair again, he pulls Matt with him so Matt’s back presses snugly against his chest as Matt’s leads spread to either side of his hips.</p>
<p>“Still feeling good?” Dad asks, nudging Matt’s face to the side. When Matt nods, Dad kisses him deep and dirty again. Matt can feel Dad’s cock under him and then Dad’s urging him up so he can push it back into his greedy hole. like this, Dad seems to sink even deeper into Matt and it’s so very good. The hot, throbbing tool stretching him wide, the certainty that Dad would fill him with hot cum soon, made Matt start getting hard again. Dad keeps teasing his mouth with his tongue, hand sliding up Matt’s shirt to tease his hardened nipples.</p>
<p>When Dad starts rocking shallowly inside him again, Matt groans into his mouth. Dad breaks off the kiss, watching Matt’s panting face for a little while before his hands go to Matt’s hips. “Ride me, baby boy. Show me how much you want this fat cock stuffed deep in your boyhole.”</p>
<p>There’s no hesitation. Matt immediately begins fuck himself on Dad’s dick, bouncing as hard and fast as he can. His legs aren’t long enough that they risk dislodging Dad from him, especially not with the wide head catching against his anal ring, so he just shows Dad exactly what he wants. Behind him, Dad grunts, hands tightening around Matt’s hips and taking over the rhythm. He jerks Matt hard down onto his cock over and over, giving no respite in their fucking.</p>
<p>“Almost,” Dad says. “Almost, baby. I’m gonna fill you up ’til you’re bursting. Do you want that, Matty? Do you want all my hot cum deep inside your tight little boy pussy?”</p>
<p>Matt can’t quite manage words, not when he’s panting for breath and moaning so much. One of Dad’s hands slides forward to wrap around his cock and that’s all Matt needs to cum again with a sharp cry. He covers Dad’s hand and then Dad’s shoving him on the floor again so he can fuck into Matt’s ass like a wild animal. Matt can’t think, feeling so good on Dad’s cock that he hopes it never ends. But eventually, Dad jerks into him harder and Matt feels the first shot of cum inside him. Dad keeps thrusting with every spurt, making sure it all gets deep inside him.</p>
<p>When Dad finally slows and rests against him, cock still buried inside like Matt’s a glove, he asks, “You okay, kiddo? Not hurting?”</p>
<p>“No,” Matt manages and is proud he can answer when he’s so blissed out. Dad pets his ass and does a few more shallow little rocks that make cum squeeze out around his cock to slide down Matt’s thighs. It brings another moan from Matt’s throat and he’s sincerely sad as Dad pulls out completely.</p>
<p>“Did you like what we did, baby boy?” Dad asks, easing Matt down to lay on his back so he can see Matt’s face. “Were you okay with the things I said?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It was… It was hot?”</p>
<p>Dad laughs a little as he pets Matt’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “Well, as long as we both had fun and feel good, that’s all that matters. Wanna curl up in the chair with me and watch some cartoons?”</p>
<p>Matt nods and Dad helps him up to his shaky legs so he can sit in Dad’s lap and cool down. Dad pulls both their shirts off and tosses them aside to leave them naked as the day they were born, but that’s okay.</p>
<p>It makes it easier for Dad to start fingering him again later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm considering trying to write a dirty erotic story and put it on Amazon. It wouldn't be incest or underaged because they aren't allowed, but do you guys think it's worth a try?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>